1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cap for a toothbrush and in particular to a cover for the bristles of a toothbrush which grips the handle of the toothbrush adjacent the bristles. The cap is mounted on the toothbrush by pushing it over the bristles in a direction substantially corresponding to the projection of the bristles. The cap is pulled away from the toothbrush in substantially the opposite direction and preferably in a tilting motion considering that the the cap is mainly retained to the narrow portion of the handles of the toothbrush adjacent the bristles.
2. Prior Art
Although the applicant has not made a search directed to a cap for protecting the bristles of a toothbrush, his knowledge of the related art, based on memory, leads him to beleive that his invention is new.
Some known covers for toothbrushes completely surround the bristles including the handle on which they are fixed. These covers are generally introduced over the bristles in a longitudinal direction relative to the handle of the toothbrush.
Some known covers completely enclose the bristles without allowing some possibility of air circulation and some other caps are of the throw-away type.
The present cap preferably allows a circulation of air around the bristles and can be easily removed and snapped back over the toothbrush.